


Ben Solo's Resolve {art}

by altocello



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Han Solo's hand anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: The moment in which Ben can finally truly understand and accept that his family never stopped loving him, and he makes his decision.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Ben Solo's Resolve {art}

**Author's Note:**

> > re·solve  
> /rəˈzälv/  
> 1\. To settle or find a solution to (a problem, dispute, or contentious matter).
>> 
>> 2\. To decide firmly on a course of action.
> 
> One of the (many) things that Adam talks about a lot in interviews is that he feels like there's no "right answer" for how to play a scene, that all answers are equally valid. And then he got to show us what he means with this scene between Ben and Han. It's played so beautifully, and it makes me cry every time. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/ben-solo-resolve.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/ben-solo-resolve-eye-twitter.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/ben-solo-resolve-mouth-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/616655819045519360/ben-solos-resolve-the-moment-in-which-ben-can).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
